


Harrison Wells x Reader - October/Autumn Challenge

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn Challenge, Cute themes, F/M, Fluff, October Vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: 30 Day October/Autumn Challenge with the Wells men, yes I'm trying to include almost all of themIt's a WIP tbh even though I started this like... 2 years ago. I'll get back to it eventually, I hopeStarts off with really short drabbles, but I'll do my best to write longer fics for autumn/october themes
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You, Harrison "HP" Wells & Reader, Harrison "HP" Wells & You, Harrison "HP" Wells/Reader, Harrison "HP" Wells/You, Harrison "Lothario" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Lothario" Wells & You, Harrison "Lothario" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Lothario" Wells/You, Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells/You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You, Harrison Wells & Reader, Harrison Wells & You - Relationship, Harrison Wells/Reader, Harrison Wells/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. HP Wells

You walk through the cozy loft, finally satisfied with the autumn decorations that now litter your personal office space/book-room with a hint of fairy-lights that glide over the wood of the shelves. Illuminating the room, making the personal space even comfier. The soft lull of French music drifts through the air, along with the faint smell of cinnamon.

“Hmm,” you hum to yourself, mesmerized by the spice’s definite scent.

Wandering through the kitchen door with fuzzy socks, you’re immediately hit by another wave of cinnamon, this time with chocolate too. “Mm,” you close your eyes and drink in the heavenly scent. You open them to see HP standing at the granite counter-top of the island in the middle of the kitchen. With dusted hands of what looks like cocoa powder, he rolls the ganache into small 1-inch balls. A few months ago, the dark-haired Frenchman had told you about ganache, a mixture of chocolate and cream that’s used to make truffles.

“HP?” You lean your forehead on his shoulder, turning your head slightly to watch while standing connected, but not too much to disturb his work. So far the metal pan is half-way filled with the circular and richly chocolate treat.

“Oui, mon chaton?” He doesn’t look up.

“Can we take a walk around the evening? It’s so crisp and nice outside, plus the sun will be setting so that makes it a hundred times more marvelous.“

"Mm, after I ‘ave finished with these petits bonbons,” he responds with a small smile when you look up at him.

“Okay,” you smile sheepishly, knowing that he’s really dedicated to finishing things, especially when it pertained to sweet delicacies. You move back a bit to give the French Wells some space to finish, content with standing beside his tall frame and observing.

A comfortable silence wafts through the air, settling between you and the dark-haired Frenchman. The low tune of music continues on.

“Voudriez-vous en goûter un?” HP breaks the silence, slightly turning to you with a ganache in hand.

“Oh, uh… Sure?” You cock your eyebrow at what seemed like a question. He’s been teaching you little bits of French, but there were still some phrases you couldn’t recall their definite meaning.

A small chuckle escapes his lips at how confused you look. “Would you like to taste one?”

“Oh! Then yes, definitely,” you grin, about to take the chocolate ball from him and pop it in your mouth, when HP pulled it away from you.

“Ah, non, let me,” He smirks coyly with a low voice. You give him a little pout. “Say, 'ah’.”

Rolling your eyes, you humor him and open your mouth just enough to have him push the small chocolate into your mouth. The delight instantly melting on your tongue. Your eyes look to the ceiling, a look of focus on your face while you chew. HP gauges your expression, a knowing but small smile on his face.

“Well, is it good?”

“Oui,” you smack your lips a bit when you answer, further indicating your feelings for the ganache with eyes twinkling. HP just leans down and pecks your lips, with a cheery grin.

“Vous êtes trop mignon, je veux te manger complètement.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing”

____________________________________________

Translations!

mon chaton: my kitten  
petits bonbons: little sweets  
Voudriez-vous en goûter un?: Would you like to taste one?  
Vous êtes trop mignon, je veux te manger complètement: You are too cute, I want to eat you completely


	2. Lothario Wells

You fiddle with your bag by putting your phone and keys inside, upon entering Lothario’s private home-lab. “Lothario, do you think you can-” You stop short when you spot your boyfriend’s E2 doppelganger as you adjust the strap of your bag. Lothario glances back at you, adorning his signature silky robe with clothes on (thank goodness), while Harry directs his attention to you, standing opposite of Lothario.

“Oh, hi Harry,” you give him a small smile and a tiny wave as you pad forward to stand next to your sandy-blonde-haired CEO and kiss his stubbly cheek. Said CEO wraps an arm around your waist, fingers lightly dancing over your sides a bit. For a genius and notorious the head of STAR Labs and his booming Playboy company, Lothario’s rather gentle and caring and sweet when it comes to you.

“Hey,” the dark-haired genius simply returns the wave and crosses his arms.

“I didn’t know you were visiting?” You look to both men with a questioning look and slightly raised eyebrows.

“Oh, I’m not-”

“He’s not-”

Both men start, their hands gesturing to the tech that’s on one of the monitors indicating it’s the hologram thing they use to talk to each other. More science stuff that really blows over your head that you just nod and smile, pretending to understand what the contraction does in depth.

“Did you need something, Bunny?” Lothario asks, peering down at you.

“You promised we’d go to the store to get the ingredients for the pumpkin pie.”

“I’m guessing you’re also into the autumn season,” Harry inputs, a little smile on his face, maybe a slight smirk?

You and Lothario look back at him, squinting your eyes at the tall and dark Wells. You furrow your eyebrows,“Yeah, how did-”

“Kitten is going on a whole Seasonal Spree here,” Harry shrugs with a slight eyeroll, to which Lothario let’s out a little chuckles as his other self continues. Never had it occurred to you that you’re E1 self would be as obsessed with the season as you. “It seems like it’s a constant in the multiverse that (Y/N) (L/N) would adore this season.” You can’t help but smile widely at that fact. Autumn is your favorite season, the rest are good, but this is when your true colors shine. And the concept of your other doppelgangers sharing that little interest makes you want to enjoy it even more.

“If she’s anything like Bunny, then I’m sure she’s going all out,” Lothario smirks, glancing down at you with a loving smile, which you return shyly. “Well I hate to cut this chat short Harry, but I’ve got a lady to accompany. First hot pie then-”

“Enough.” Harry stops Lothario with a firm voice and narrowed eyes, crinkling his face in disgust. “I don’t need a mental picture of what you guys get up to in private.” And with that, Harry’s hologram goes out of commission. Your cheeks burn even brighter at the implied meaning.

“What? I was just going to say we were going to have some cuddle time,” Lothario pouts in disappointment of not finishing his statement, both his arms now around you.

“Yeah, babe with the things you say, you almost always imply sexual innuendos,” you giggle and kiss his lips, his light and sandy moustache ticking you.


	3. HR Wells

“Ahh,” you sigh out in contentment with eyes shut, reopening them and cupping your warm spooky-print mug. “My one true soulmate: Autumn.“ Taking a long sip of your chai-flavored tea, you let out another hum as the pads of your fingertips drum over the heated ceramic. You direct your irises to the window, giving you an enigmatic view of the world outside.

Fairy-lights twinkle and glitter as they hang from the ceiling to the walls. Caramel Pumpkin Swirl and Cinnamon Apple scented candles flicker on the window sills, the combination of light casting a dim glow. You can faintly hear the rustle of the tree branches and fiery ember-colored leaves as the winds decide to pick up and die down at their own will.

"Hey!” HR just pouts beside you, narrowing his sapphire-colored eyes as he watches you. You two were currently sitting on a blanket and pillow fort-bundle in the middle of the living room, spread-out that you and HR had to move the couches back for more space. “What am I? Chopped liver?”

You set your drink down on the wooden coffee table beside you, feigning a contemplating look. “Hmm, lemme think,” you press your finger up to your mouth as you peer up to the cream-colored ceiling. A smile soon curls on your lips, playing this little teasing game with HR just to rile him up a bit.

He had his own drink, coffee with a tad of maple to it. “Is that so?” The author cocks an eyebrow at you, setting his own drink down as he leans closer.

“Yup,” you answer cheekily, popping the ‘p’ with your lips. HR’s eyes briefly glance at them, licking his lips before an ornery smirk graces his features.

*Uh, oh* You scooch back a bit, not liking that look in his eyes as your palm rests on the pillow beside your criss-crossed legs, readying yourself.

“Oh yeah? Can Autumn do this?” The dairk-haired man lunges forward, attacking your sides with ready fingers and listening to the squeals that fall out of your mouth.

“Eeee! HR!” You collapse backwards with your floofy man hovering on top, unable to escape his fiendish fingers. Giggles and small noises and small gasps leave you as HR carries on tickling you with a grin, mentally taking a picture of you like this and storing it away in his mind.

“Ack,” you let out a little snort and continue to squirm under him, a puff of air leaving you as your eyes are shut. “I-I give! HR! I give!”

HR lets out a deep chuckle and gradually slows his tickle attack on you, letting you regain your bearings. You let out a couple of inhales and exhales, opening your eyes to gaze up at the earth-19 doppelganger lovingly. “Hey,” you let out quietly before HR pitches his head down to kiss your soft lips. One of his hands delve under your knitted sweater to rub your side soothingly.

Your hands find their ways around his neck, one sneaking up to play with his floof. HR gives your lips several pecks before licking your bottom lip, asking for entrance like the true gentleman that he is. Needless to say, you two lock lips, enjoying the sensuality of the smooches.

“So,” he mumbles against your lips, parting and just leaning over you to hug you close before maneuvering you both to your sides. The softness of the various blankets that covered the ground makes it comfortable to lay there. “Can the fall season top that, Kitten?”

You pet his dark and floofy hair, to which elicits a cheery hum from his throat. “I don’t know Puppy, you might just have to convince me a bit more,” you whisper, meeting his eyes briefly as your hand moves down to gently cup his cheek.

“It’d be my pleasure,” HR responds, hugging you tightly as you automatically snuggle into his charcoal-colored short sleeve and fiddling with the necklace he always wore. The only sounds of yours and his breathing present in the room.

Bonus!!!

“HR?”

“Yes, Kitten?”

“Autumn maybe be my temporary soulmate , but you’ll always be the One One One for me.”

“And you’ll be the One One One that my heart will always choose.”


	4. Harry Wells

“Woah,” a gasp escapes your lips. You stand there completely awestruck at the sheer size of the apple orchard. The sunsets’ rays accent the fields with a low golden glow that dance over the leaves of the fall trees. Harry suppresses a chuckle at how your eyes just keep twinkling at the endless acres of apple trees and groups of families entering and exiting the orchard.

“You like?” The dark-haired man nudges your shoulder with his, snapping you out of your trance and leisurely steps through the gate with you following behind him, soon falling into step with Harry.

“Hell. Yes.” You simply answer, your eyes rake over every detail of each tree you pass. “More than like, actually. This is way better than the orchard near Central City on Earth 1.”

“Told you Earth 2 has it’s own uniqueness,” Harry grins down at you before taking your hand, his other holding the firmly-woven basket. “Now we need to pick about 3 pounds of ripe apples.”

“3 pounds??” You echo, raising an eyebrow at Harry, a look of complete and utter confusion crossing your features. “I thought we were only fetching a couple to make caramel apples.” You and Jesse bonded over the idea of homemade caramel apples a couple weeks ago, so Harry thought it would be a good idea to surprise her by making some.

“Well,” you and Harry arrive at a vacant area, going for one of the trees, “we can still make those. But I have to make the Wells Special for every autumn year.” He shrugs, going for an apple and examining it.

“You can bake?”

“It’s a task. I finish tasks.” His azure irises glance back at you with a little smirk. “And you call yourself my girlfriend,” he jokes, picking a few cherry-colored apples. The perfect kind in your opinion.

Your cheeks burn a bit at the statement as you pick a couple of your own and set it into the basket that he brought along. “Oo, is that so?”

“You doubt?” Harry gives you that one look.

“I do, guess you’ll have to prove me wrong Dr. Wells,” you cheekily smile at him, busying yourself with finding more apples. When you go to put them in the basket, Harry grabs your wrist and pulls you in for a kiss… which turns into a deep and heated. Your lips smack against his as he now grasps your face.

“Guess I will,” the dark-haired man retorts and licks his lips when he pulls away, sending you that mischievous wink before resuming filling the basket with what looks to be a triumphant smirk. You almost drop the apples that you were holding, face burning hot and heart thumping wildly.

This man, honestly


	5. Harrison "OG Cupcake" Wells

“Cupcake, where are we going?” A string of giggles leave your lips when you ask once more that evening, your vision currently obscured because of the blindfold you’ve been persuaded to wear. The soft crunch of leaves under your feet as Harrison gives your hand a reassuring squeeze. He’s been leading you to God knows where since you two left the apartment. Trust me, is what he’s trying to convey to you and you’d trust this cinnamon roll with all your being.

“We are almost there.” The sound of his gentle voice makes your heart swell. This dorky genius just makes you feel all these fluffy feelings and you’re not sure your heart can take all his sweetness.

“Can I take a peek?”

“Now where would be the fun in that?” You can literally sense him glancing back and teasingly raising a slight eyebrow at you. A breeze blows by, your ears pick up the rustling sound of leaves. At least you know you’re near trees.

“Oh boo,” you pout, but you let him to resume directing you in where direction it is you two are headed. A low chuckle escapes Harrison and you know he’s smiling. He always smiles or grins when you’re around him, which is usually all the time. Whether it’s sheepish or puppy-like, he told you that you brighten up his world.

After about 5 more minutes of walking, the scent of what should be funnel cake overwhelm your smelling sense. The sounds of adult chatter and children laughing, accompanied by soft music greet your ears. You both come to a stop and you just listen closely to everything, trying to pinpoint where you exactly are.

“Harrison?”

“We’re here,” the dark-haired man responds as he let’s go of your hand and removes your blindfold. You open your eyes, cringing and blinking a few times because you’re eyes now need to accustom to the light of the setting sun. Once your irises finally adjusting a wave of awe washes over you before looking over to Harrison.

“This is-” You hand finds one of his, giving him a little squeeze.

“The fall festival that you’ve been wanting to go to since it was announced on campus. I,” he rubs the back of his neck then adjusts his clear-framed glasses, “thought that we could take some time away from all our graduate work to enjoy a day to ourselves.”

You can’t stop smiling, you don’t think you’ve dropped it since going on this little crusade with him. “Harrison Wells you really are the sweetest cupcake of them all,” you kiss his pink cheek.

“Anything to make you happy,” Cupcake gives you a big hug, which you obviously return.

“You make me happy,” you mumble, holding him tight and shutting your eyes for a slight moment, breathing him in. Pulling away a bit to look at him, “And being by your side makes me feel so many things, Cupcake. Now let’s go enjoy some caramel apples.”


	6. Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne)

You set your warm delight onto the mahogany coffee table and take a seat on the dark-leathered couch, a book of choice resting on the armrest. “Hot cocoa, a warm blanket, my book - what else do I need?” You muse to yourself, fingers lightly tapping the cover of your book. You feel a bit antsy, wanting to wrap your body up in the warm and fluffy blanket, but feeling like you’re forgetting something.

“Babe?” The dark-haired speedster walks into the living room with a very concerned look on his face. Eobard points a thumb to the room behind him. “Why did autumn throw up all over our kitchen?”

“I was making some desserts”

“To feed an entire army or Barry and Cisco?” He raises an eyebrow at you. You stifle a giggle, pushing off the couch and walking towards to where the futuristic speedster stood. “Whatever the case, I don’t want them loitering around.” Eobard crosses his arms, giving you that disapproving look.

“But Eo, they’re for a good cause,” You pout, tucking your fingers into your from pants pockets.

“How in the name of the Speedforce is baking all that for "a good cause”?“ He narrows his eyes at you, setting his tone down to an accusatory level.

"It’s not a lot!” You raise your hands up in defense. Eobard’s not really a fan of sweets. Maybe once and awhile he’ll eat something sugary, but he tends to turn them down even if you were the one to make them. A speedsters health must be persevered, he once said.

“You whipped up 5 batches of snickerdoodle cookies, made 4 different types of pies, and I found 2 tubs of pumpkin spice ice cream in the freezer!”

“… I might have gone a bit overboard…” You answer with a sheepish smile, looking up at him with feigned innocence.

The genius roughly sighs, shutting his blue irises and pinching the bridge of his nose while a hand rests on his hip. He reopens his eyes and gives you a hard stare.

“Babe?” Eobard slowly maneuvers his arms to curl around your waist.

“Yeah?” You instantly reply, laying your hands on his shoulders.

“I love you,” he gives you that little, genuine smile that he’s reserved for you only.

“I love you too”

“But they,” he nods to the kitchen, more like to what’s in the kitchen, “have to go and you need to tone down your Autumnal Season Spree.” You pout once more, running your fingertips over his broad shoulders. “Or else you sleep on the couch.”

“That’s a little harsh, isn’t it Eo?” You knit your eyebrows, hoping that he’s joking. He wouldn’t go that far, right??

The dark-haired man only chuckles before planting a soft kiss to your lips. “All is fair in love and war, kitten. It’s me or the desserts.”


End file.
